Darahlah yang Menjadi Saksi
by Fbl Lee Yanz
Summary: Membunuhnya adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa Sasuke lakukan untuk membalas rasa terhina dan ternodai itu. Lemon dikit, NaruSasu, GORE *?*, siapakah yang dibunuh? baca deh baca, kali ini yanz nyoba gak pake bahasa gaul lagi. REVIEW?


**Darahlah yang Menjadi Saksi**

**By Yanz**

**Rate: M for sex content and bloody tapi gak terlalu hot kok karena yanz lebih menonjolkan sisi sadis *evil grin***

**Genre: hurt & romance**

**Couple: NaruSasu**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita permintaan dari: Franly, katanya ini cerita nyata yang dialami sahabatnya Regi yang diperkosa ayah tirinya dan dia membunuh ayah tirinya sehingga masuk penjara, dan Yanz mencoba merangkai kata dengan bahasa Yanz sendiri, TAPI INI NYATA.**

"Aaaakkhhh… Ayah kumohon hentikan aaahkk…" erangnya dengan suara yang memilukan. Namun benda asing itu terus menyodoknya tanpa ampun, keringat berkucuran dari tubuh pria paruh baya yang bernama Madara itu menungganginya sehingga butiran bening itu menetes ke tubuh mungil seorang pemuda putih yang berumur 17 tahun yang bernama Sasuke.

"Diam kau anak sialan! Salahkan ibumu yang selalu sibuk bekerja hahaha… emmmhh…." Bentak pria berumur 35 tahun itu sambil terus menusuknya penuh nafsu. Sasuke sudah tidak mampu lagi membendung air matanya saat benda keras yang memasuki lubangnya serasa mengoyak-ngoyak tubuhnya.

Kasur bergetar hebat seiring dengan pompaan yang diberikannya pada Sasuke, dengan bringas dia melumat bibir dan kuping Sasuke. Dia hanya dapat menutup rapat mata dan bibirnya serta menerima dengan pasrah perbuatan orang yang telah mengotorinya itu.

Pria paruh baya itu menahan tangan Sasuke yang berusaha menghalanginya dan menghisap dan menggigiti tubuhnya dengan kasar sehingga menimbulkan banyak bercak merah di leher, dada, perut maupun selangkangannya, "Aaaahhh…. Oooohhh… sa-sakit! Hentikan kumohon aaaaakkhhh," jeritnya kesakitan namun pria itu tidak juga menghentikannya, terus mengenjot penuh nafsu dan egois melahap tubuh anak satu-satunya dari istri barunya itu.

"Diam bocah!" bentaknya dengan mencekik leher Sasuke dan terus memompa lubangnya dengan cepat dan semakin cepat sehingga…. Crooottt… Croooott… Crooott… cairan kental dan putih itu melesat masuk seluruhnya di dalam lubang Sasuke, sehingga lubangnya basah dan licin, "Eeekkhhhh eemmmhhh kerja ya bagus nak, bahkan lubangmu jauh lebih nikmat dibanding ibumu," lanjut pria paruh baya itu kemudian merebahkan tubuh di samping Sasuke.

"Ukkhhh… Eeekkhhh… Hikhh…" Sasuke hanya terisak pelan merasakan tubuhnya serasa remuk dan terkoyak karena harus melayani nafsu ayah tiri bejadnya itu. Ditariknya selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang dinodai darah dan sperma, mencoba memejamkan mata dan tertidur malam itu dengan tubuh yang teramat sakit.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Matahari semakin naik dan memancarkan sinar yang terik di sela-sela lubang angin dan menyinari wajah Sasuke sehingga membuatnya terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dia mencoba membuka mata cantik itu perlahan dengan tatapan sayu dia menatap orang yang tertidur di sebelahnya. Tercium bau menyengat khas alkohol dari pria yang terbaring di sebelahnya itu, dan tatapannya langsung berubah menjadi garang dan penuh kebencian. Dia mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian menoleh ke sebelah kiri, dia menatap sebuah lampu tidur yang penumpunya terbuat dari keramik. Perlahan dia meraih lampu tidur itu kemudian menoleh ke arah kanan, sebelumnya dia tersenyum sinis terlebih dahulu kemudian…

PRAANG!

Dengan keras Sasuke membanting lampu itu ke kepala ayah tirinya, "Aaaakhh anak sialan apa yang kau lakukan hah?" teriak pria itu dengan geram dan memegangi kepalanya yang berdarah. Sasuke begitu shock melihat ayahnya itu sadarkan diri, matanya tampak cemas, dia melompat dari kasur berusaha kabur, "Mau lari ke mana hah? Rupanya kau masih ingin 'dihukum'?" lanjut pria itu.

Dengan panik Sasuke melemparkan semua benda yang ada di kamar itu dan dia berusaha membuka pintu namun terkunci! Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum licik dan menangkap tubuh mungil Sasuke dari belakang, dia berusaha lepas dari pelukan itu tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemah. Tapi tidak jauh dari tubuhnya terdapat sebuah gunting dan dengan cepat meraih gunting itu tanpa perkiraan sebelumnya dia langsung mengarahkan ke belakang punggungnya…

Creek!

Seketika bahu Sasuke bersimbah darah dari mata ayahnya itu, "Aaaarghh sialan aakh kau berani main-main hah!" bentak ayahnya yang masih sanggup sadarkan diri.

Orang itu kembali menangkap Sasuke dan berusaha mencekiknya, "Mati kau anak sialan!" geramnya.

"Uh... Uhuk..." dengan susah payah Sasuke yang terbatuk meraih gunting yang menancap di mata ayahnya, mencabutnya kemudian menancapkan gunting itu dengan geram ke perut ayah tirinya yang bejad itu.

Pria setengah baya itu melemaskan cekikannya kemudian terjatuh berlutut dan pada akhirnya terkapar tidak berdaya. Sasuke duduk bersendar di dinding, menatap lurus jasad yang tengkurap itu. Tubuhnya yang bersimbah darah terus bergetar, air matanya mengalir, rasa takut dan puas membaur menjadi satu.

-0-0-0-

Hari di mana tepat saat Sasuke membunuh ayahnya aku berniat berkunjung ke rumahnya. Namaku Naruto, teman seangkatan Sasuke sekaligus tetangganya. Saat itu aku berjalan ke arah rumah Sasuke, di depan pintu aku menemui ibu Sasuke yang baru saja pulang bekerja, "Pagi, tante," sapaku sesopan mungkin.

"Pagi juga, Nak Naru. Mau main sama Sasu ya? Ayo masuk," balas ibunya Sasuke tak kalah ramah.

Kami berjalan masuk, aku cari Sasuke di kamarnya tapi tidak kutemui namun tidak lama kemudian terdengar jeritan histeris, "AAAAAAA!" aku menebak itu suara tante dan dengan segera aku berlari ke arah suara.

"Tante, ada ap-" suaraku langsung terputus saat melihat kondisi di kamar itu. Banyak tumpahan darah di mana-mana, tante mengguncang-guncang tubuh mayat itu sedangkan Sasuke terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Dengan cepat aku menghampiri Sasuke, "A-ada apa ini Sasu-chan?" tanyaku gugup.

Sasuke menatapku lurus, "Aku membunuhnya..." ucapnya datar dan menunjuk mayat itu.

Dengan air mata berkucuran tante membentak Sasuke, "Dasar anak sialan! Tega sekali kau membunuh suami ibu! Sebenci apapun kau dengan ayah tirimu tidak seharusnya kau begini anak durhaka!"

"Tante tenang dulu! Biarkan Sasuke menjelaskan!" bujukku. Aku menatap tubuh Sasuke yang polos tanpa sehelai benang pun, kemudian memeluknya, "Sasu-chan kenapa kau membunuh?" tanyaku khawatir.

Dia hanya diam dan menangis, hanya darah yang menjadi saksi. Aku mengambil selimut yang ada di kasur kemudian menutupi tubuh polos Sasuke.

"Aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi agar kau dapat ganjarannya anak sialan!" bentak tante dengan terisak.

"Tante jangan gegabah! Dengarkan penjelasan Sasuke dulu!" aku kembali membujuk namun percuma, telepon ke kantor polisi telah tersambung.

"Sasuke, ayo kita pergi dari sini!" bujukku dengan sangat khawatir.

Dia hanya diam bagaikan mayat hidup, bahkan tangannya sangat dingin. Aku mencoba menggendongnya dengan susah payah. Seluruh tenaga kukerahkan sehingga butiran keringat berkucuran di pagi itu. Aku berjalan pelan, sangat pelan karena ukuran tubuhku hampir sama dengan Sasuke, apalagi arah pintu begitu jauh. Berkali-kali aku terjatuh namun kembali bangkit, Sasuke memeluk erat leherku.

Setelah bersusah payah sampai di depan pintu aku kembali terkejut...

"Apa ini kediaman Uchiha?" tanya polisi itu yang diiringi 2 polisi lain di belakang. Aku terdiam, tubuhku dingin karena gugup.

"Iya pak polisi! Dia pembunuhnya!" teriak suara wanita dari belakang sambil menarik Sasuke sehingga terjatuh dari gendonganku.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi para polisi itu langsung menangkap Sasuke, "Silakan dijelaskan di kantor polisi," dan aku pun ikut bersama polisi itu.

-0-0-0-

Mati-matian aku dan polisi bertanya apa faktor Sasuke membunuh, tapi dia hanya diam. Hanya satu kalimat yang selalu terucap dari bibir pucat itu, 'Aku pembunuhnya.'

Karena tidak ada pembelaan bahkan aku pun tidak dapat membantu, akhirnya Sasuke difonis menjadi tersangka pembunuhan dan dipenjara selama 15 tahun karena ayahnya meninggal.

Sebelum Sasuke dibawa ke penjara aku meminta waktu untuk mengobrol dengannya, "Maaf, aku belum bisa membantumu. Tapi aku berjanji, aku akan bekerja keras untuk menebusmu agar kau bebas," kataku dengan wajah prihatin.

Senyum tipis namun dingin, tersungging di bibir indahnya, "Tunggu aku," katanya singkat, kemudian mendekat dan mengecup bibirku dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Aku membatu, hatiku serasa diserbu ribuan kupu-kupu cantik. Namun sosok indah itu pergi jauh meninggalkanku, dan merasakan kejamnya bui.

-0-0-0-

Dan sekarang, setelah dua tahun berlalu, aku tau semua yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan ayahnya. Hatiku sangat tersayat dan merasakan kepiluan yang Sasuke rasakan. Namun penderitaan segera berakhir, sekarang aku datang ke penjara untuk menebus Sasuke setelah kerja kerasku 2 tahun.

"Kau begitu perduli padaku?" tanya Sasuke setelah kami berada di dalam mobilku.

"Tentu!" balasku bersamaan dengan senyuman merekah.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu dari dulu," ucapku pelan dan tersenyum lembut.

Wajah putih pucatnya langsung berubah menjadi merona. Aku tersenyum jahil, kutarik lembut dagunya dan mengecup bibir manisnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

END

bagaimana? Komentar ya!

Perjuangan keras gue nih nyoba nulis gak pake bahasa gaul, tau deh gagal apa berhasil?


End file.
